bloodrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena
The arena uses a tiered system, giving rewards based on which tier your champion is in (see Tiers). Rewards consist of glory, silver, and skulls, with higher rewards given at higher tiers. Current incentives in the arena make it most efficient to use a single champion every week, as this will yield the most glory, silver, and skulls per energy spent, provided you are able to win consistently with a single champion. Tiers The arena is split into 7 tiers. The first tier consists of 3 battles. Each successive tier has one addition battle, with the last tier having 9 battles. Within each tier, the champion begins with the first battle and progresses with each battle won. Losing a battle will result in the champion starting from the first battle in the tier (but will never drop to a lower tier). Rewards are given for each battle won, and bonus rewards are given upon completing a tier. Each tier must be successfully completed twice (for tiers 1 and 2) and 3 or more times (for tiers 3 and up) before your champion can advance to the next tier. At the start of the week, each of your champions starts in the first tier with 0 glory. As your champion gains glory, he/she will progress to higher tiers until reaching the last tier, The Immortal Plane. Each champion has to build his/her own glory separate from your other champions, making it most efficient to use a single champion to gain the most rewards. The table below shows the amount of glory needed to progress to the next tier and how many battles each tier contains. Glory For each battle won, you are awarded 25 glory. After completing all battles in a tier, you are awarded bonus glory of 25 x (number of battles in the tier - 1). The table below shows the amount of bonus glory and total glory for winning all battles in a tier in a streak. Skulls For each battle won, you are awarded 1 skull. Upon reaching certain battle points and upon completing all battles in a tier in a single streak, you are awarded bonus skulls. The first tier, Fighing Pit, yields 1 skull per battle and 3 bonus skulls upon winning all 3 battles in a row. The table below shows how many skulls are awarded in each tier. Silver Silver gained per battle won is dependent on the account level of the player. The amount of bonus silver awarded for winning all battles in a tier is dependent on the tier level. Information known for each level bracket range is given in the table below: The table below shows the amount of bonus silver awarded upon completing the last battles in a tier and the total silver for the streak. Values are shown as a multiple of the base silver awarded per account level of the player. For example, a player who has an account level of 30 earns 2000 silver per fight. A bonus reward for tier 3 is 2x, which means 2 x 2000 = 4000 silver. There are 5 battles in tier 3, so the total silver earned for completing all 5 battles is 2000 x 5 battles + 2 x 2000 bonus = 7 x 2000 or 7x.